


Good Morning

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: If Ignis wasn't in bed when you woke up, it was most likely that he was in the kitchen.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Good Morning" kiss.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

When you woke up, you weren’t surprised to find the other side of the bed empty with the covers pulled up and tucked under the pillows. You breathed out a sigh, bathing in the warmth from the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

You managed to drag yourself out of bed when you heard the clang of pots and pans. The smell of fresh breakfast reached your nose then, and you inhaled deeply before making your way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Just as you expected, Ignis was there, spatula in hand as he cooked breakfast for the two of you. You stretched out your arms and let out a yawn as you padded closer to him. Once you were behind him, you wrapped your arms around his waist and plopped your head between his shoulder blades. “Morning, baby.”

You felt Ignis’ hum vibrate through him. You could tell his focus was starting to shift, moving from the food to you. His culinary movements were still as fluid as ever even  _with_  the distraction, though, and you just moved along with him while he reached a stopping point in the meal.

Finally, he spun around in your arms, leaning back against the counter and wrapping one arm around you in return. The corners of his lips tilted up as he cupped your face with his free hand, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. He pressed your foreheads together and rocked you back and forth, his eyes closed. “Good morning.”

You let out a pleased, peaceful little hum and kissed him again, pulling him a bit closer to yourself. You could feel his smile.


End file.
